


L'Amour qui n'ose pas dire son nom

by sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 19th Century, Literature, M/M, Pining, a bit of history
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: Londres, fin du XIXème siècle. Aziraphale trouve le temps long en attendant le réveil de Crowley. Sa rencontre avec Oscar Wilde va apporter du changement dans cette monotonie. Peut-être plus que l’ange ne l’aurait voulu…





	L'Amour qui n'ose pas dire son nom

**Author's Note:**

> Lorsque j’ai vu le délicieux fanart de gardenvarietycrime (https://gardenvarietycrime.tumblr.com/post/161085259210/i-think-we-can-all-agree-that-aziraphale-knew), j’ai eu immédiatement envie d’écrire cette histoire. La personnalité et la vie d’Oscar Wilde sont fascinantes – et tragiques. J’espère n’avoir pas pris trop de libertés ni commis trop d’erreurs à leur propos (franchement, dites-le-moi si quelque chose vous chipote !). J’aime particulièrement le « Portrait de Dorian Gray », et je lui ai emprunté plusieurs répliques et motifs en hommage. Vous reconnaîtrez aussi quelques célèbres citations d’Oscar, au passage. Comment résister à les inclure ?
> 
> Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que quelqu’un sera intéressé par une fic en français de 8000 mots qui parle de littérature, mais si vous la lisez, n’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (vous pouvez critiquer, hein !). Ca me donnera moins l’impression d’avoir écrit dans le vide.

**1890 - 1897**

 

> _« Quelle chose idiote que l’Amour », dit l’Étudiant alors qu’il s’en allait. « Ça n’a pas la moitié de l’utilité de la Logique, car ça ne prouve rien du tout, et ça vous raconte toujours des choses qui n’arriveront jamais, et ça vous fait croire à des choses qui ne sont pas vraies. »_

Aziraphale releva la tête et regarda pensivement les flocons voleter légèrement dans le ciel gris de janvier, avant de parcourir les dernières lignes du conte.

L’Etudiant avait cru que la jeune fille dont il était épris l’aimerait, s’il lui apportait la rose rouge qu’elle lui avait demandée. Il avait été désespéré de n’en trouver aucune. Alors le rossignol, ému, s’était sacrifié : toute la nuit, de sa voix cristalline, l’oiseau avait chanté la naissance de l’amour pour créer une rose qu’il avait teinte de son sang en se perçant le cœur d’une épine. Mais que valait une fleur face aux bijoux d’un autre ? La jeune fille avait cruellement éconduit l’Etudiant, et il avait jeté la rose dans le caniveau avant de retourner à ses chers livres poussiéreux.

Aziraphale referma le petit ouvrage, une première édition à reliure bon marché acquise par hasard dans un lot de livres. Il avait d’abord eu l’intention de ranger directement, sans l’ouvrir, le recueil de contes pour enfants. C’était le genre d’ouvrage qu’il pourrait céder sans regret et vers lequel il aiguillerait un client obstiné, comme on jette un morceau de viande à un prédateur pour le détourner des véritables proies. Mais les heures étaient lentes à passer et l’ange se sentait incapable de se concentrer sur un livre compliqué. Aussi avait-il fini par s’asseoir derrière le comptoir pour se plonger dans le recueil dont il examinait à présent la couverture.

Le nom de l’auteur ne lui était pas inconnu. Oscar Wilde. N’était-ce pas lui qui avait récemment écrit le _Portrait de Mr W.H._ , qu’un client avait tenté de lui revendre ? L’homme en avait demandé un prix dérisoire, impatient de se débarrasser d’un livre dont il regrettait de ne pas s’être méfié, vu la réputation douteuse de son auteur. Oser prétendre que Shakespeare ait eu un amant ! A ces mots, Aziraphale avait reposé l’ouvrage sur le comptoir et, du bout des doigts, l’avait fait glisser vers son propriétaire, lui opposant un refus poli mais ferme.

C’était bien le même auteur, il en était certain à présent. Pourtant, le portrait sulfureux que ce client en avait fait cadrait mal avec les références au Christ du _Géant égoïste,_ un autre conte du recueil. L’homme semblait présenter d’intéressants paradoxes, en plus d’une plume agréable.

 

Aziraphale fut tiré de ses réflexions par l’entrée d’Arthur Conan Doyle.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Fell ! » lança-t-il énergiquement en brossant d’un revers de main quelques flocons accrochés à son manteau. « Rassurez-vous, je ne vais rien essayer de vous acheter, cette fois. »

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, dans ce cas ? »

« Je passais devant votre boutique et je me suis dit que c’était l’occasion de vous inviter à vous joindre à moi au dîner de Lady Gregory ce soir. »

« J’en suis honoré mais Lady Gregory n’a sûrement que faire de la présence d’un modeste libraire à sa table. »

« Elle insiste pour vous rencontrer, au contraire. Vous savez qu’elle est férue d’histoire et je lui ai vanté vos inépuisables et si vivantes anecdotes. Etes-vous déjà pris ? »

« C’est-à-dire que… »

 

Non. Il n’avait rien de prévu. C’était le troisième samedi du mois et, quelques décennies plus tôt, il aurait vu Crowley pour qu’ils se fassent part de l’avancée de leurs projets respectifs.

Quand, après la Terreur, le démon avait quitté la France pour s’installer à Londres à son tour, ils avaient pris pour habitude de tenir cette petite réunion deux fois par mois. Ils avaient rapidement convenu qu’elle pouvait fort bien avoir lieu dans un bon restaurant et – pourquoi pas – s’accompagner d’une sortie au théâtre ou à l’opéra.

Au bout d’une dizaine d’années de cette agréable routine, l’ange avait reçu une lettre par laquelle le démon l’informait qu’il prenait un congé, qu’il comptait dormir aussi longtemps que possible, et qu’Aziraphale était prié de ne pas abuser du champ libre qui lui était laissé. Le ton froid et purement professionnel de la missive l’avait déconcerté.

Il ne comprenait pas. Oh, bien sûr, il leur arrivait d’avoir quelques discussions un peu houleuses pour cause d’opinions inconciliables, mais dans l’ensemble leur relation était cordiale et même _amicale_. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu en France – le Gévaudan puis la Révolution et ses conséquences imprévues – ils étaient amis à présent, pas vrai ? Du moins l’ange l’avait cru, même si aucun d’eux ne l’avait formulé à haute voix. Les soirées qu’ils avaient passées ensemble avaient toujours été excellentes, de son point de vue. Même si… à la réflexion, peut-être Crowley s’était-il comporté un peu bizarrement, les dernières fois. Aziraphale avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui l’aurait vexé ? Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne voyait pas.

Après tout, Crowley avait toujours été un peu étrange et il serait de meilleure humeur à son réveil, tout simplement. Et dans le cas contraire, Aziraphale pourrait alors l’interroger à ce sujet. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait le choix. Il ne savait pas où résidait le démon. Ce dernier ne l’avait jamais invité chez lui. Et quand bien même, il aurait été cavalier d’aller le réveiller pour lui poser la question. Tout à fait déplacé. Cela pouvait attendre la fin de sa sieste qui ne durerait sûrement pas bien longtemps.

Mais les années avaient passé. S’il était arrivé quelque chose au démon, l’ange en aurait été informé par ses supérieurs, ou il aurait vu débarquer un remplaçant, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’y avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter. Absolument aucune. Crowley devait toujours être endormi, voilà tout.

Ce dont Aziraphale avait besoin, c’était seulement de quoi s’occuper. La petite compétition pacifique qu’il entretenait avec Crowley depuis l’Accord était une distraction stimulante. Quand il avait réussi un beau coup et qu’il le racontait au démon, il pouvait presque voir les yeux de celui-ci briller à travers ses verres fumés et entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse à la recherche d’un plan surpassant le sien. Invariablement, à la réunion suivante, Crowley pouvait se rengorger d’une manigance encore plus ingénieuse. Il était si créatif ! Et il ne restait à Aziraphale qu’à trouver une autre idée.

Mais à quoi bon élaborer des manœuvres s’il n’y avait personne pour les apprécier ? Aziraphale s’était mis rapidement à trouver le temps long, se contentant d’accomplir sans enthousiasme les missions de routine qui lui étaient confiées. Mais après tout, de quoi se plaignait-il ? C’était un peu comme s’il était en vacances lui aussi. Cela lui laissait plus de temps pour lire. N’était-ce pas ce qu’il avait toujours voulu ?

Il en avait profité pour peaufiner ses méthodes de dissuasion envers les potentiels clients de la librairie. Plus d’une fois, il avait songé avec satisfaction que Crowley aurait été fier de lui.

Un jour, il avait vu une annonce pour des cours de magie dispensés par le célèbre John Maskelyne. L’idée l’avait fait sourire. Il s’y était rendu et s’était pris au jeu. A force, il était même devenu plutôt bon. Quel autre ange pouvait se vanter de faire de la magie sans utiliser ses pouvoirs ?

Il y avait autre chose que les anges ne pratiquaient pas, et qu’il avait toujours eu envie d’apprendre : la danse. Il avait déniché un cours de gavotte qui se donnait dans l’arrière-salle discrète du Portland Club où, officiellement, les messieurs ne s’adonnaient qu’au whist et au bridge. Cela l’avait diverti quelques mois, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’estime au point - et qu’il en ait assez de décliner des propositions peu équivoques.

Et puis, le vélocipède avait commencé à faire fureur en Angleterre, et Aziraphale avait mis un point d’honneur à s’y initier, parce que Crowley ne manquerait pas de réclamer un compte-rendu des nouveautés à son réveil. S’il avait été là, le démon se serait certainement moqué de ses débuts maladroits.

Mais il n’avait toujours pas réapparu. Pouvait-on vraiment dormir aussi longtemps ? Presque un siècle. Un grain de sable quand on est immortel, se raisonnait Aziraphale. Pourtant chaque jour semblait une année.

Deux fois par mois, il s’était obligé à continuer à fréquenter le Théâtre Royal Haymarket, à écouter des opéras à Covent Garden et à découvrir de nouveaux restaurants.  Il s’y rendait tantôt seul, tantôt avec quelque connaissance d’agréable compagnie. Mais ce n’était pas la même chose. Non, décidément, il n’attendait plus ces soirées avec la même impatience.

 

Il s’apprêtait donc à décliner sous un prétexte quelconque l’invitation d’Arthur lorsque celui-ci avisa le recueil posé sur le comptoir.

« Quelle coïncidence ! Oscar sera justement des nôtres ce soir ! Un personnage fascinant, surtout si l’on se donne la peine de le connaître par-delà les poses qu’il aime à prendre. Ah, je crains de devoir revenir sur ma promesse : combien demanderiez-vous pour cet ouvrage ? »

« J’ai bien peur qu’il ne soit pas à vendre », répondit l’ange en posant sur le livre une main possessive. « Mais si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrons en discuter lors du dîner de ce soir. »

 

&&&

 

Aziraphale était en pleine conversation avec Lady Gregory quand un invité fit une entrée remarquée dans le salon. De grande taille et de corpulence solide, il était vêtu avec une élégance recherchée. Sa longue figure dégageait une impression de douceur et de vive intelligence. Il était de ces gens qu’on ne trouve pas immédiatement séduisants, mais dont ne peut s’empêcher d’admirer le charisme. 

L’ange ne douta pas un instant que ce dandy d’une bonne trentaine d’années fût Oscar Wilde. Leurs regards se croisèrent et une lueur de curiosité passa dans les yeux de l’écrivain, avant que la maîtresse de maison s’avance pour l’accueillir et qu’il détourne la tête comme à regret. Cette réaction étonna Aziraphale. D’habitude, son enveloppe humaine plutôt quelconque lui évitait de se faire remarquer, ce qui constituait un avantage non négligeable. Seul son regard attirait l’attention des humains, les mettant pour la plupart un peu mal à l’aise, comme s’ils se sentaient scrutés jusqu’aux tréfonds de l’âme. Mais il avait découvert qu’il pouvait atténuer cet effet en portant des lunettes qui, en outre, complétaient son personnage à merveille. Seul Crowley savait qu’il n’en avait nul besoin.

Il les remonta machinalement sur son nez en voyant Arthur Conan Doyle venir vers lui en compagnie d’Oscar Wilde.

« Oscar, permettez-moi de vous présenter Ezra Fell. Il se prétend libraire mais c’est un mensonge éhonté. Disons plutôt qu’il est collectionneur, et d’un goût exquis. J’en veux pour preuve qu’il vous lisait pas plus tard que ce matin. Monsieur Fell, voici ce cher Oscar Wilde. Esthète, érudit, la langue la plus acérée de Londres. » Arthur adressa un sourire complice à Oscar. « Lui se proclame auteur de génie et a réussi, je ne sais comment, à le faire accroire à tout le monde, mais en réalité il a écrit aussi peu de livres que vous avez accepté d’en vendre. J’en conclus que vous devriez vous entendre. »

Aziraphale et Oscar rirent et se serrèrent la main.

« C’est que », précisa Oscar, « je suis fort occupé à faire de ma vie mon œuvre majeure. Ceci dit, Arthur, vous savez que vous ne pourrez plus me faire longtemps cette vilaine réputation d’usurpateur puisque je compte bien honorer la commande que M. Stoddart m’a passée en même temps qu’à vous. Où en êtes-vous, d’ailleurs ? »

« J’ai terminé _Le Signe des quatre_ il y a peu. Le Lippincott’s Magazine devrait le publier le mois prochain. Et vous ? »

Le sourire d’Oscar faiblit un peu et il soupira.

« Je n’avance pas autant que je le voudrais. Les idées sont là, mais j’ai le sentiment qu’il me manque quelque chose. Et mon bureau ne m’inspire pas. Constance fait de son mieux pour que les enfants ne me dérangent pas, mais… Il me faudrait un endroit plus calme. »

Sa voix était réellement envoûtante. Posée et chaude, avec des inflexions caressantes qui rappelèrent à l’ange celles dont Crowley savait si bien user parfois.

« Et de quoi va parler votre récit ? »

« D’art. D’influence. De tentation. »

Oscar se délecta visiblement de la mine intéressée d’Aziraphale.

 

A table, ils furent placés côte à côte.

« _Ezra_ signifie _aide_ , si je ne me trompe… » glissa Oscar en s’asseyant. « Seriez-vous _celui qui aide_? »

« J’ose l’espérer. »

« Un prénom hébreu. Vous êtes juif? »

L’ange eut un sourire sibyllin.

« Pour simplifier les choses, je dirais que j’ai grandi dans le judaïsme mais que je me réclame de toutes les religions du Livre - pour imparfaite que soit cette expression. Après tout, il s’agit du même Dieu. »

« Que voilà une idée délicieusement séditieuse qui horrifierait mon protestant de père ! »

Le dîner fut des plus plaisants. Oscar était manifestement un habitué de ces mondanités où son esprit brillant et ses formules assassines enchantaient les convives. Il parlait avec passion des philosophes grecs et parut charmé de trouver en Aziraphale un interlocuteur de choix – « On dirait que vous les avez connus personnellement ! »

Que la conversation portât sur la peinture, l’histoire, la mode ou les derniers ragots londoniens, Oscar était spirituel et flamboyant. Et il pouvait faire montre d’un cynisme que n’aurait pas renié Crowley.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’Aziraphale n’avait plus passé une aussi bonne soirée.

 

&&&

 

Il y avait rarement des clients à l’heure du thé, aussi le tintement de la clochette donna-t-il à Aziraphale une bouffée d’espoir irraisonné. Il se précipita hors de l’arrière-boutique.

C’était Oscar. Emmitouflé dans un manteau de fourrure, il se tenait immobile dans l’entrée de la librairie, la tête levée vers les rais de lumière qui se faufilaient à travers la vitrine sale et dans lesquels les grains de poussières dansaient un lent ballet.

Il salua Aziraphale d’un simple sourire, comme si le diner de la semaine précédente rendait sa présence toute naturelle. Il suivit la lumière jusqu’aux reliures qu’elle caressait. La tête inclinée, il passa en revue plusieurs étagères d’un air intéressé, effleurant du doigt, avec un fin sourire de connaisseur, le dos du _A rebours_ de Huysmans.

« Vous avez là de pures merveilles », finit-il par dire à mi-voix.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Aziraphale avec appréhension, conscient  qu’il serait incapable de lui refuser un ouvrage.

« Le plaisir d’une conversation intéressante, pour être honnête. Je viens de passer deux heures devant une feuille désespérément blanche et je n’en puis plus. Aussi vais-je pour une fois résister à la tentation, bien que ce soit contraire à mes principes, et ne pas essayer d’acheter vos trésors. J’aurais trop peur d’être définitivement rangé dans la catégorie des clients importuns. »

Aziraphale poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et sourit.

« Une tasse de thé ? »

L’arrière-boutique n’était pas plus lumineuse que le reste de la librairie, et non moins submergée de livres – ceux sur lesquels les clients n’étaient même pas autorisés à poser les yeux. Elle était juste un peu plus confortable, avec une kitchenette, une table, deux chaises et un divan, sur lequel Aziraphale invita Oscar à s’asseoir pendant qu’il faisait chauffer de l’eau.

Lorsqu’il se retourna, un plateau à la main, son visiteur était en train de griffonner fébrilement dans un petit carnet. L’ange s’assit et le laissa terminer.

« Quelques phrases qui me sont venues à l’esprit, tout à coup… » expliqua Oscar en refermant son calepin. Il huma le contenu de sa tasse de thé et admira la finesse et le dessin délicat de la porcelaine chinoise. « Une pièce d’époque », apprécia-t-il. « J’en fais collection depuis des années. J’ai toujours eu une passion pour les beaux objets. Tout comme pour les costumes et les tissus précieux. »

Voilà un mode de vie que Crowley aurait approuvé.

« Certaines personnes me jugent superficiel pour cela mais… » Oscar s’interrompit, comme hésitant à confier le fond de sa pensée.

 _Frivole._ C’était ce qu’Aziraphale avait toujours pensé de Crowley. Non que ce soit surprenant, de la part d’un démon. Du regard, il invita Oscar à poursuivre. Ce dernier sembla le jauger un moment avant de se décider :

« Mais beaucoup de gens sous-estiment l’importance de la Beauté pour soigner l’âme. M’entourer de toutes ces choses ravissantes est une forme d’oubli. Elles me permettent d’échapper, un temps, à certaines terreurs insupportables. » Oscar but une gorgée de thé. « Vous trouvez cela étrange ? »

Aziraphale prit conscience d’être resté silencieux trop longtemps.

« Disons que vous m’avez donné matière à réflexion. »

« Vous m’en voyez ravi. Je pense qu’on ne se pose jamais trop de questions. On accepte tellement d’idées toutes faites. Tenez, je travaille en ce moment à un essai sur l’art et… »

L’art, la politique, les classes sociales… rien, en effet, n’échappait aux remises en cause de l’écrivain. Coutumier de ce genre de discussion, Aziraphale renchérissait ou contre-argumentait avec délice. Il se sentait revivre. D’autant qu’Oscar, lui, n’abordait pas la question inconfortable du Plan Divin.

La bouteille de vin qui avait succédé au thé était vide depuis longtemps quand Oscar consulta sa montre d’un air étonné et prit congé.

« Je me sens d’humeur à écrire. Si vous me permettez d’abuser à nouveau de votre temps, je repasserai. Je trouve cet endroit très inspirant. »

« Vous pourriez écrire ici », se surprit à proposer Aziraphale. « Je n’ouvre pas souvent et il y a peu de clients. Quant à moi, je passe mon temps à lire. Vous ne serez pas dérangé. »

C’est ainsi qu’Oscar vint chaque jour s’installer à la table de l’arrière-boutique pour ajouter quelques pages au _Portrait de Dorian Gray_.

 

&&&

 

Il arrivait en milieu de matinée, parfois plus tard, souvent avec un bouquet de fleurs fraiches qu’il disposait près de lui dans un vase. Il affirmait qu’il en avait besoin pour écrire. Il écrivait jusqu’à la fin de l’après-midi, s’interrompant pour déjeuner sur le pouce avec Aziraphale, en discutant de tout et de rien.

Le reste du temps, l’ange vaquait sans bruit à ses occupations dans la boutique ou lisait sur le divan. Il s’étonnait lui-même d’apprécier cette présence dans la librairie, lui qui n’y avait jamais toléré personne bien longtemps. Mis à part Crowley, évidemment _._ Parfois, plongé dans son livre, Aziraphale sentait un regard posé sur lui et, distrait par sa lecture, relevait la tête en s’attendant à voir le démon à la place d’Oscar.

Lorsque ce dernier partait, toujours à la même heure, Aziraphale l’accompagnait jusqu’à la porte pour verrouiller derrière lui. Il n’était pas rare qu’Oscar monte dans un cab dont quelqu’un lui ouvrait la portière de l’intérieur, ou retrouve un jeune homme qui l’attendait sur le trottoir d’en face. Ce n’était pas toujours le même.

 

Lorsqu’Oscar n’était pas en train d’écrire, il musardait parmi les livres avec un bonheur évident. Un jour, Aziraphale le trouva face aux bibles précieuses qui occupaient une bonne partie de l’arrière-boutique. Il lui tournait le dos, un ouvrage à la main. L’ange sut immédiatement lequel en entendant Oscar s’étonner :

« Une plume comme marque-page ? C’est charmant. Je n’en ai jamais vu de telle. Elle est magnifique ! »

Aziraphale lutta contre une envie impérieuse et irrationnelle de la lui arracher des mains. Lui seul pouvait toucher _cette_ plume ! ~~~~

« Pourquoi au _Cantique des Cantiques_?  _»_ s’enquit Oscar.

En l’absence de réponse, il se retourna. Après avoir croisé le regard d’Aziraphale, il remit précautionneusement la plume entre les pages et la bible à sa place.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. »

 

&&&

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Oscar déclara qu’il était arrivé à un premier jet satisfaisant, sur lequel il aurait aimé l’avis d’Aziraphale avant de le peaufiner. Ce dernier, qui n’avait pas osé se montrer trop ouvertement curieux jusque-là, ne demandait pas mieux que de lire le manuscrit dont l’épaisseur avait crû chaque jour sous son toit. Oscar le lui confia, comme il lui eût confié un nouveau-né, et rentra chez lui pour le laisser à sa lecture.

Le début du roman lui rappela le Jardin d’Eden. L’âme de Dorian était pure, jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit troublée par les paroles tentatrices de Lord Henry, qu’Aziraphale ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer sous les traits de Crowley. Sous son influence, Dorian faisait le vœu que son portrait se charge du poids des ans et des infâmies à sa place. C’était encore lui qui poussait Dorian à n’écouter que ses désirs, le corrompant un peu chaque jour. Cette fascination du jeune homme pour Lord Henry, qui lui montrait le monde sous un jour nouveau, Aziraphale pouvait aisément la comprendre.

Dorian avait bien quelques crises de conscience, mais pourquoi se serait-il arrêté ? Les horreurs qu’il commettait n’altéraient que son portrait, alors que lui conservait un visage frais et innocent qui le faisait bien recevoir partout. Il lui suffisait de cacher le tableau afin que personne ne le voie. Lui le premier.

Et Oscar avait parfaitement saisi la dynamique : l’élève finissait par dépasser le maitre. Car que faisait Lord Henry d’immoral, au final ? Rien. Il ne faisait que parler. Alors que Dorian brisait le cœur de Sybil Vane et la poussait au suicide ; il assassinait Basile, le peintre qui l’adorait et avait fait son portrait.

 _Chacun de nous porte en lui le ciel et l’enfer._  Oui, Oscar avait tout compris. Tout était une question de choix. De libre-arbitre. Oh, il fallait absolument qu’Aziraphale fasse lire ce roman à Crowley ! Il avait hâte d’entendre son avis sur… Il avait bêtement oublié, l’espace d’un instant, qu’il était condamné à attendre – combien de temps encore ? Il tourna la page avec agacement.

La fin, sans aucun doute, allait faire polémique. Dorian n’était jamais réellement puni pour ses actes. Le portrait finissait par lui faire horreur et, en cherchant à le détruire, il causait sa propre mort. Mais le public s’attendrait forcément à une morale explicite, qu’Oscar se gardait bien de tirer. _Dans le monde commun des faits, les méchants ne sont pas punis, ni les bons récompensés._

En tant qu’ange, Aziraphale aurait été en faveur d’un message moins ambigu. Mais ce n’était pas pour cette raison qu’il se sentait mal à l’aise en refermant le manuscrit. Le roman était passionnant et magnifiquement écrit mais c’était comme si, sous les mots, en résonnaient d’autres qui s’adressaient à lui personnellement.

Lui aussi s’était laissé influencer depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Par les humains au milieu desquels il vivait. Par Crowley. Aziraphale le savait. Même l’Accord lui donnait de moins en moins de tiraillements de conscience.  Il évitait juste, comme Dorian évitait de regarder son portrait, de s’examiner trop soigneusement. Mais ces derniers temps, il sentait confusément qu’un nouveau changement s’était opéré en lui, sans qu’il comprenne exactement lequel.

Dorian disait que le livre que lui avait offert Lord Henry – il n’était pas difficile d’y reconnaître le roman de Huysmans – lui avait empoisonné l’esprit. Aziraphale ressentait la même impression, comme si la lecture du _Portrait_ avait braqué une vive lumière vers le recoin sombre où il avait soigneusement relégué ce sentiment de ne plus être l’ange irréprochable qu’il prétendait. De ne l’avoir jamais été, peut-être. Une angoisse diffuse serra sa poitrine.

Il se leva et balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche de… Ah, voilà : il était urgent de changer l’organisation de la librairie. Les clients commençaient à s’y retrouver un peu trop bien.

Il terminait de placer les livres d’histoire dans un ordre aléatoire, après les avoir intervertis avec les romans policiers, quand Oscar arriva le lendemain, plus tôt qu’à son habitude.

« Alors ? Qu’en avez-vous pensé ? »

Aziraphale lui tendit le manuscrit, incapable de départager s’il le rendait à regret ou s’il était soulagé de s’en débarrasser.

« J’ai été… subjugué. Votre style est admirable. Et vous dépeignez si subtilement la façon dont l’Homme s’accommode de sa conscience ! J’ai un ami… » _\- une connaissance ? -_ « …qui est expert de la question et qui serait sans nul doute d’accord avec moi. Je suis sûr qu’il adorerait votre roman. » Oscar reçut les compliments avec un sourire rassuré et ravi. « Mais… je crains que certains ne vous pardonnent pas de dénoncer l’hypocrisie de la société anglaise. Votre récit risque de faire scandale. »

 « Tant mieux ! S’il est au monde quelque chose de plus fâcheux que d’être quelqu’un dont on parle, c’est assurément d’être quelqu’un dont on ne parle pas. »

 

&&&

 

Les jours qui suivirent, Oscar s’attela à la réécriture de son texte, raturant des passages et ajoutant des paragraphes. De temps à autre, il lisait une phrase à voix haute pour en juger l’effet, s’enquérant régulièrement de l’avis d’Aziraphale. Il affichait une humeur encore plus joyeuse qu’avant, comme si terminer le premier jet l’avait libéré d’un poids. Souvent, il laissait son roman de côté pour discuter pendant des heures, comme s’il n’était pas vraiment pressé de le finir.

C’était le début du mois de mai. Le lilas embaumait la librairie et les soirées se faisaient plus douces. Oscar restait de plus en plus tard.

Un soir, il reposa son stylo et referma son manuscrit d’un geste définitif. Il déclara que ça méritait d’être célébré et invita Aziraphale à dîner au Brown’s hotel, où l’écrivain avait ses habitudes.

Cela devint un rituel hebdomadaire, en attendant le verdict de M. Stoddart. Et puis, tout naturellement, il y eut les visites à la National Portrait Gallery, les après-midis à flâner dans l’exposition du Crystal Palace et les concerts du dimanche au Royal Albert Hall. Tous ces nouveaux endroits étaient merveilleux ! Crowley les aurait tellement aimés. Et le chemin de fer, et le métro, et les lampes électriques qui éclairaient maintenant les rives de la Tamise ! Tout allait si vite à présent ! Il allait regretter d’avoir manqué la naissance de tout cela. Quelle idée stupide que ce _congé_  !

Oscar convainquit même Aziraphale d’aller voir des pièces de Shakespeare. Il les évitait depuis longtemps, parce qu’il y avait toujours un moment où Crowley ne pouvait s’empêcher de murmurer quelques vers d’un air mélancolique, immanquable même à la faible lueur des bougies du lustre. Cela donnait toujours à Aziraphale un inexplicable pincement au creux du ventre.

Il découvrit qu’il appréciait bien mieux ces représentations en compagnie d’Oscar. Il en éprouva une pointe de culpabilité, et la balaya d’un haussement d’épaules ennuyé. Après tout, ce n’était pas lui qui avait égoïstement abandonné l’autre.

 

Lorsqu’Aziraphale rentrait chez lui, la librairie lui paraissait désormais trop grande et trop silencieuse. Il ne réussissait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu’il lisait. Il était réduit à tourner nerveusement en rond ou à rester sur le divan pendant des heures, à ne rien faire d’autre qu’écouter le tic-tac monotone de l’horloge. Ses journées se résumaient à attendre ses sorties avec Oscar. Lui seul parvenait à dissiper cette langueur inconnue.

 

&&&

 

Par une chaude après-midi de juillet, l’écrivain fit irruption dans la boutique, faisant entrer avec lui la vive lumière abricot de l’été londonien. Un magazine à la main, il s’écria :

« Il l’a censuré ! Stoddart a osé couper dans mon texte ! Il prétend que l’amour de Basil pour Dorian était trop explicite ! Que ce _genre de chose_ est toléré tant que ça reste discret, mais que je devrais éviter d’attirer l’attention si je ne veux pas risquer deux ans de travaux forcés ! » Il était en nage et hors d’haleine. Aziraphale dut insister pour qu’il ôte sa veste, s’asseye et accepte un verre d’eau fraiche. « Il a dit qu’il prenait déjà suffisamment de risques. Que le roman est bon, mais immoral. Quelle idiotie ! Un livre n’est pas moral ou immoral. Il est bien ou mal écrit, c’est tout. »

Il se releva et arpenta la pièce dans un état d’agitation qui inquiéta Aziraphale. Il se mit en travers du chemin d’Oscar et le saisit par le bras pour le forcer à s’arrêter, usant de ses pouvoirs pour le calmer.

« Oscar, le _Portrait_ est merveilleusement écrit. Vous le savez, je le sais, et ce ne sont pas quelques passages de moins qui vont empêcher le public de se rendre compte de votre talent. Je déplore cette censure autant que vous, mais ne perdez pas de vue l’essentiel : c’est le moment que vous attendiez depuis longtemps. »

« Oui. Oui, vous avez raison. Merci, Ezra. Pour tout. J’avais vu juste quand je vous ai rencontré. Vous m’avez vraiment aidé. »

L’ange n’avait pas retiré sa main. Les yeux d’Oscar brillaient, plantés dans les siens. Aziraphale vit son regard glisser vers sa bouche. Il ne fit rien pour empêcher le baiser. Il y avait lui-même pensé plus d’une fois.

Pourtant, il ne ressentit rien de ce qu’il avait imaginé. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne sonnait pas juste dans ce baiser, comme si c’était une scène bien écrite mais dont les rôles auraient été mal distribués.

 Il s’écarta doucement d’Oscar, qui ouvrit les yeux avec une expression perplexe et murmura :

« Je croyais que c’était ce que tu voulais. »

« Je suis désolé. Je le croyais aussi. »

Oscar poussa un soupir résigné.

« Je comprends… »

Vraiment ? Et comment, puisqu’Aziraphale lui-même ne comprenait pas ?

« Je me disais bien que tu parlais trop souvent de ton ami pour qu’il ne soit pas davantage… »

« Je ne parle pas de lui si souvent que cela… » protesta distraitement Aziraphale, pour s’empêcher d’assimiler ce que venait de dire Oscar. Il réalisa que sa dénégation avait l’air d’une question, à laquelle Oscar répondit par un sourire un peu triste.

« Tu l’aimes. »

Une abeille s’était glissée dans la librairie. Elle tourna un moment en bourdonnant et se posa sur un livre. Aziraphale la regardait avec cet étrange intérêt que l’on porte aux choses menues quand on cherche à exprimer une idée floue ou à tenir à distance une pensée perturbante.

Malgré lui, les mots d’Oscar se frayaient lentement un chemin dans son esprit. Les mots, les simples mots ont un pouvoir subtil et terrible. Rien n’est plus réel que les mots, car ils donnent une forme à ce qui n’en avait pas. Nommez une ombre jusqu’alors intangible, un sentiment insaisissable, et vous lui conférez une réalité à laquelle il est désormais impossible d’échapper.

Aziraphale comprenait maintenant. Comment n’avait-il pas su plus tôt ?

« Le sait-il ? »

La question d’Oscar dissipa son vertige.

« Il n’en sait rien. Il l’ignorera toujours », déclara-t-il fermement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas. »

« A cause de cette loi monstrueuse ? » Oscar prit l’absence de réponse pour une confirmation, et affirma avec ferveur : « Ils ne peuvent pas nous empêcher d’aimer, Ezra. »

 

&&&

 

Les paroles d’Oscar avaient eu sur Aziraphale le même effet que celles de Lord Henry sur Dorian : elles lui avaient révélé sur lui-même des choses qu’il aurait préféré ignorer. Il s’employa de son mieux à les oublier. Il pouvait y arriver. Il excellait à ce jeu.

Sans doute, c’était l’oisiveté qui lui avait donné de drôles d’idées. Un ange ne faisait pas de vélo, ne dansait pas la gavotte et ne sortait pas de lapins d’un chapeau. Un ange ne tombait pas amoureux d’un démon.

Il allait travailler, pour changer un peu. Oui, c’était ce que ferait un ange comme il faut.

Mais il ne pouvait pas traverser Londres sans passer devant au moins dix endroits qui lui faisaient penser à Crowley, d’une façon nouvelle dont il ne savait que faire.

Revoir Oscar était probablement une mauvaise idée. Ce dernier n’insista pas quand Aziraphale déclina ses invitations, et ne parut pas en prendre ombrage. Ils se contentèrent d’échanger des lettres pleines d’une tendre amitié dans lesquelles ils ne revinrent jamais sur ce qui s’était passé.

 

En avril de l’année suivante, l’écrivain lui envoya un luxueux exemplaire de la première édition du _Portrait de Dorian Gray_. La couverture était exquise, embossée de motifs dorés stylisés. Sur la page de garde, Oscar lui avait écrit une adorable dédicace. Les grandes marges, avant-gardistes, faisaient paraître le roman plus long qu’il ne l’était en réalité, même si, en le feuilletant prudemment, Aziraphale vit qu’il avait aussi été enrichi de plusieurs passages conséquents. Il se prit au jeu des différences, relut tout le roman et fut soulagé de constater qu’il était capable de l’apprécier sans ressentir le malaise de sa première lecture. C’était de bon augure.

 

Quand, en février 1892, il reçut deux places pour le Théâtre Saint James et un mot d’Oscar affirmant que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de le voir à la première de sa pièce _L’Eventail de Lady Windermere_ , Aziraphale se dit même qu’il pouvait accepter sans risque. Il n’eut presque aucune arrière-pensée en chiffonnant le deuxième billet.

La pièce était excellente, pleine d’esprit et de bons mots. Aziraphale fut étonné d’entendre son propre rire, comme un son familier qu’on redécouvre après une longue absence. En dépit de cette pensée fugitive, il savoura le spectacle. Jusqu’à l’acte III, et la poignante déclaration d’amour de Lord Darlington à Lady Windermere.

> _Oui, je vous aime. Vous comptez pour moi plus que tout au monde. Je vous offre ma vie. Ma vie entière. Prenez-la et faites-en ce que vous voulez. Je vous aime… Je vous aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé aucun être au monde. Dès que je vous ai vue, je vous ai aimée aveuglément, passionnément, follement ! Vous ne le saviez pas alors… Maintenant vous le savez._

La gorge d’Aziraphale se serra. Il se sentit parfaitement idiot.

> _Il y a des moments où on doit choisir entre vivre sa vie, pleinement, entièrement, complètement… ou trainer je ne sais quelle existence fausse, creuse et avilissante voulue par l’hypocrisie du monde._

_Par l’hypocrisie de nos deux camps,_ rectifia amèrement Aziraphale. Et un ange n’avait pas le choix.

Il fixait la scène comme hypnotisé, à la fois captivé et à mille lieues de l’intrigue. Lord Darlington, rejeté, décidait de quitter l’Angleterre.

> _Nos âmes se sont frôlées. Il ne faut plus qu’elles se rencontrent ou qu’elles se frôlent._

La force avec laquelle la main d’Aziraphale agrippait l’accoudoir le força à s’avouer qu’il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il ne parlerait jamais de ses sentiments à Crowley. 

Il tenta de se concentrer sur la pièce mais ce furent les applaudissements nourris des spectateurs qui lui indiquèrent quand elle se termina. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire comment.

Dissimulant son trouble du mieux qu’il le pouvait, il gagna la réception qui suivait la pièce, afin de féliciter Oscar. Celui-ci, grisé par le succès autant que par le brandy, était accompagné d’un jeune homme séduisant qu’il présenta comme Lord Alfred Douglas. Ils paraissaient très intimes. Bosie, ainsi que le surnommait Oscar, fit immédiatement mauvaise impression à Aziraphale. Il ressemblait tant à la description de Dorian Gray que c’en était saisissant. Alarmant, même, en considérant que l’écrivain lui avait avoué s’être représenté dans le personnage de Basile - et non de Lord Henry, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. S’il ne s’était agi que d’un pressentiment littéraire, Aziraphale aurait haussé les épaules et se serait bien gardé de s’en mêler. Mais l’âme de Bosie lui apparut si tourmentée qu’il ne put s’empêcher de prendre Oscar à part.

« Oscar, je vous en prie, ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais dire mais… je m’inquiète pour vous. Vous ne devriez pas vous afficher si ouvertement avec ce garçon. Vous savez que c’est dangereux. » Il hésita. « Et lui-même me semble… »

Oscar l’interrompit d’une voix sereine. « Ne croyez pas que je l’ignore. Mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Il est ma tentation. Et le seul moyen de se débarrasser d’une tentation est d’y céder. Essayez de lui résister, et votre âme aspire maladivement aux choses qu’elle s’est défendues. »

Il aurait fallu insister. Mais Oscar le dévisagea d’un air concerné et lui murmura : « Je crois que vous devriez faire de même, Ezra. A vous voir si triste, je devine que vous en êtes toujours au même point. »

L’ange profita de l’interruption de Bosie pour s’éclipser et quitter lâchement le théâtre.

 

Il rentra à pied, dans le brouillard à peine troué par les lampadaires au gaz. Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit un moment avant de s’apercevoir qu’il avait dépassé la librairie et il dut revenir sur ses pas. Il reverrouilla la porte derrière lui et s’y adossa lourdement.

Cette soirée n’avait fait que lui embrouiller davantage les idées. Lord Darlington, Sybil Vane et l’Etudiant à la rose dansaient une sarabande infernale dans sa tête. _Regarde où nos sentiments nous ont menés,_ clamaient-ils d’un air moqueur. Il se remémora une fois de plus le message froid du démon. Quelle réaction de sa part pouvait-il espérer ?

Il passa une main moite sur son front. Et s’il ne parvenait pas à cacher ce qu’il ressentait quand il   reverrait Crowley ? Il avait attendu son réveil si longtemps, et voilà qu’il le redoutait à présent.

Il fallait qu’il parte. Quelque part où rien ne lui rappellerait Crowley. Jusqu’à ce qu’il réussisse à oublier cette folie.

Mais pour cela, il devait chasser de son esprit les phrases qui s’y entrechoquaient inlassablement. Les phrases qu’il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui dire.

Peut-être que la meilleure façon de s’en débarrasser était de les coucher sur le papier une bonne fois pour toutes. D’écrire une lettre à Crowley et de la brûler aussitôt. Puisque les mots d’Oscar avaient donné une existence concrète à cet amour, détruire les mots qui l’obsédaient depuis ce jour paraissait un rituel approprié pour s’en libérer.

Il gagna l’arrière-boutique à grandes enjambées, alluma la lampe à pétrole et fouilla fébrilement son secrétaire à la recherche d’une liasse de papier. Il s’empara de son stylo, s’assit à la place même où Oscar avait écrit le _Portrait_ , et noircit les pages l’une après l’autre.

_Maintenant, tu le sais._

Quand il eut écrit ces derniers mots, il se sentit un peu mieux. Il fixa longuement la lettre, reconnaissant à peine dans ces caractères fiévreux son écriture habituellement si nette et méticuleuse. Puis, il ôta le verre de la lampe et approcha la lettre de la flamme. La chaleur commença à roussir le coin des feuilles.

Avec une exclamation étouffée, il les éloigna d’un geste brusque et les reposa sur la table. Il resta là, le dos voûté, les mains un peu tremblantes. Puis, il remit le verre sur la lampe. Il plia la lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Il se leva péniblement, comme si les milliers d’années de son existence pesaient sur ses épaules, et alla cacher l’enveloppe dans l’exemplaire du _Portrait_ , rangé avec d’autres premières éditions d’Oscar entre les Bibles et les livres de prophéties.

Un jour, peut-être… 

Le lendemain, à l’aube, il ferma la librairie et partit pour la Cochinchine française.

 

&&&

 

La vie là-bas était radicalement différente de la vie londonienne. Le temps s’y écoulait autrement, entre la chaleur moite et les moussons. Rien n’était familier, et c’était exactement ce qu’il fallait à Aziraphale. Face au calendrier, il avait du mal à croire qu’il n’était à Saïgon que depuis cinq ans. Ce siècle serait bientôt fini et il voyait l’arrivée du suivant comme un symbole qui lui permettrait de tourner définitivement la page. Sa _crise_ lui apparaîtrait alors comme un cauchemar lointain, surtout s’il continuait à éviter sagement d’y réfléchir.

C’est par hasard, au détour d’une conversation avec un colon français tout juste arrivé, qu’il apprit qu’Oscar avait été condamné deux ans plus tôt pour homosexualité et qu’il venait de s’exiler en France à sa sortie du pénitencier.

Le navire sur lequel avait voyagé le colon repartit le jour même, avec dix jours d’avance et un passager imprévu à son bord. Il bénéficia de vents exceptionnels si bien que, moins d’un mois plus tard, Aziraphale débarqua à Marseille. Il se hâta aussitôt vers le nord.

Il retrouva la trace d’Oscar à Berneval-sur-mer, où il vivait sous un pseudonyme. L’ange resta debout un moment devant la porte du chalet, dans la brise marine qui atténuait la chaleur de septembre, avant d’oser frapper. A la vue d’Oscar, le cœur d’Aziraphale se serra. Son air épuisé, sa peau rougie et ses dents abîmées disaient combien sa vie en prison avait été terrible. Mais sa mise était toujours impeccable, de son costume de lin clair à ses cheveux qu’on devinait teints à présent.

L’écrivain sourit, visiblement ému, et lui donna une longue accolade. En préparant du thé, Oscar lui posa mille questions sur ce qu’il était devenu et vanta avec un enthousiasme excessif le bord de mer français.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils furent assis face à face, devant leur tasse fumante, qu’Aziraphale demanda enfin :

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

Oscar mit du sucre dans sa tasse et mélangea longtemps.

« Le père de Bosie m’a ouvertement accusé d’être un _sodomite_. Je lui ai intenté un procès pour diffamation. Ne me regardez pas ainsi. C’était une erreur, évidemment mais… j’avais perdu la tête. Je ne voulais plus qu’il fasse du mal à Bosie et il m’avait convaincu de… Soit. Ce qui est fait est fait. J’ai perdu. Le ministère public a décidé de me poursuivre à son tour. J’ai écopé de la peine maximum qu’ils réservent aux gens comme nous. Au bout de quelques mois de travaux forcés, je suis tombé malade et ils ont dû me transférer. » Il parlait d’un ton détaché, comme si tout cela était arrivé à un autre. Mais c’est dans un souffle qu’il ajouta : « Je n’en reviens toujours pas qu’ils se soient servis de mes œuvres au procès. Ils ont même utilisé le vers du poème de Bosie, sur _l’Amour qui n’ose pas dire son nom_ , pour me faire condamner. »

On avait retourné la littérature contre lui et c’était la plus odieuse des trahisons.

Aziraphale prit ses mains entre les siennes.

« Pourquoi la France ? »

« Quand j’ai été accusé, tout le monde m’a tourné le dos. Sauf quelques amis proches, dont Robbie, évidemment. Il n’a cessé de m’aider, ce cher ange. A ma libération, j’étais devenu un paria. J’ai même voulu entrer au monastère. Je me suis converti en prison. Mais ils ont refusé. » Il rit, d’un rire un peu étranglé. « Alors me voici. » Il se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux et reprit sa tasse. « Mais je vais bien. Avec la liberté, des fleurs, des livres et la lune, qui ne serait parfaitement heureux ? Je ne suis pas fini. Qu’ils le veuillent ou non, les Anglais entendront encore parler de moi. Je me suis remis à écrire. » Il fit un geste vers un manuscrit posé plus loin sur la table. « Je viens de le finir. Je crois que j’aimerais que vous le lisiez, Ezra. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

 

Oscar sortit sur la terrasse, laissant Aziraphale en tête à tête avec le manuscrit. _Ballade de la geôle de Reading,_ était-il inscrit sur la première page. C’était un long poème. Comme toujours, Oscar prenait la défense de plus misérable que lui – un condamné à mort qu’il avait côtoyé – mais ses propres souffrances en prison étaient palpables derrière chaque vers. Aziraphale dut s’interrompre plusieurs fois à cause des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Quand il rejoignit Oscar à l’extérieur, il ne put que le serrer dans ses bras, sans un mot.

« Je suis désolé », parvint-il à dire enfin. « Vous vous trompiez sur moi. Je ne vous ai pas aidé. Je suis parti et je vous ai laissé tomber. »

« Il n’y a rien que vous auriez pu faire. »

Aziraphale détourna les yeux vers le jardin, incapable de le regarder en face.

« Mais si… » reprit Oscar, hésitant, « …si vous voulez faire quelque chose pour moi aujourd’hui… »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

« Je… j’ai revu Bosie il y a quelques jours. Je voudrais m’installer à Naples avec lui. Mais… je n’ai plus un sou. » Il eut un petit rire embarrassé. « Si vous pouviez… »

L’expression d’Aziraphale fut transparente car Oscar ajouta aussitôt :

« Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais je ne peux pas retourner en Angleterre. Et je n’ai même plus le droit de voir mes enfants… » Sa voix se brisa. Il se reprit. « Il est tout ce qu’il me reste. J’ai besoin de lui. Je _sais_ que je ne devrais pas, mais je n’ai jamais cessé de l’aimer. Vous, au moins, vous devriez comprendre… »

« Cette histoire est derrière moi, maintenant », affirma Aziraphale d’un ton plus sec qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Oscar lui lança un regard inquisiteur puis soupira en s’accoudant à la balustrade.

« Dans ce cas, vous êtes plus sage que moi. Mais j’aime mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. »

Aziraphale l’examina à la dérobée. Oscar n’avait manifestement pas été bien soigné, en prison. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Les probabilités que Bosie reste à ses côtés et le rende heureux jusqu’à la fin étaient infimes, mais de quel droit Aziraphale pouvait-il l’empêcher de tenter sa chance ?

Les jours suivants, il assista Oscar dans ses préparatifs et lui apporta autant d’argent dont il put prétendre disposer sans que cela semble étrange.

Le jour de son départ pour l’Italie, Oscar trépignait d’impatience et, pendant quelques heures, Aziraphale le revit aussi jeune et heureux qu’il l’était lors de leur première rencontre. C’était l’image de lui qu’il voulait garder.

« Qu’allez-vous faire ? Retourner à Saïgon ? »

Aziraphale y avait réfléchi durant les nuits passées dans la chambre d’amis du chalet. La simple idée de refaire le trajet jusqu’à la Cochinchine l’épuisait. Sa librairie lui manquait. Mais… si Crowley était réveillé ? Eh bien, ce serait l’occasion de confirmer que ce qu’il avait déclaré à Oscar était vrai.

« Je vais rentrer à Londres. »

Oscar l’étreignit et lui sourit.

« J’ai été heureux de vous revoir, Ezra. Votre présence m’a rappelé tant de bons souvenirs. Vous n’avez absolument pas changé. » Il plaisanta : « Le temps n’a pas plus de prise sur vous que sur Dorian. »

Dorian qui échappait au passage du temps mais s’attristait de la ruine qu’il apportait aux belles choses. C’était un sentiment qu’Aziraphale avait souvent partagé avec Crowley. Les œuvres d’art se réduisaient en poussière. Les villes devenaient des ruines. Et les humains auxquels vous teniez mouraient.

Il contempla longuement Oscar. Il le quitta avec deux pressentiments. Le premier, que c’était la dernière fois qu’il le voyait. Le second, que les gens continueraient à prononcer son nom pendant des siècles et qu’ils ne le laisseraient jamais mourir vraiment.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

**1990**

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que Crowley n’avait plus prononcé un mot. Il n’avait pas bu une goutte de son brandy, qu’il faisait lentement tourner dans son verre. Malgré les lunettes de soleil, Aziraphale savait que son ami le scrutait attentivement.

« Quoi ? » finit par demander l’ange.

Crowley continua à remuer son verre sans répondre. Finalement, il le posa et appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes, avant d’avouer d’une voix où se mêlaient l’étonnement et une légère contrariété :

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu sembles prendre fort bien la disparition de tes livres. » Il se pencha légèrement en avant. « Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait d’Aziraphale ? »

Sa plaisanterie cachait mal une certaine inquiétude.

L’ange baissa le regard sur ses mains et répondit d’un ton léger :

« Je n’aurais plus beaucoup d’intérêt pour les livres de prophéties, maintenant, de toute façon. Et collectionner les bibles d’Infâmie était un passe-temps amusant mais… » Il haussa les épaules.

Crowley inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il ne se satisferait pas de cette réponse.

Ce n’était pas de cette façon qu’Aziraphale avait prévu d’aborder le sujet. Et certainement pas ici, au milieu de tous les clients du Ritz. Il aurait aimé voir les yeux de Crowley, aussi. Ses magnifiques yeux qu’il lui avait rarement laissé voir depuis qu’il avait franchi le seuil de la librairie comme si de rien n’était, comme s’il en était parti la veille et non un siècle plus tôt. Il était entré de sa démarche souple, avec son habituel sourire à l’assurance feinte et cette petite mèche qui lui retombait sur le front, juste comme avant. Le cœur d’Aziraphale avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait préféré l’attribuer à la surprise. Crowley affichait un air enjoué. Il était juste plus réservé qu’avant. Un peu distant. C’était probablement mieux ainsi. Ça rendait les choses plus faciles.

A la lumière de ce qui s’était passé hier, Aziraphale se disait qu’il avait mal interprété tellement d’attitudes de Crowley. Il y avait longtemps qu’ils auraient dû avoir cette conversation. Il n’allait pas la différer davantage.

Il respira profondément. Puis il reprit plus gravement :

« Ce n’étaient que des livres, après tout. Ce n’est pas ce que j’aurais pu perdre de plus précieux hier. »

Il fixa Crowley. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, l’air incertain, la referma, et finit par grommeler :

« Je croyais que tu tenais à ces bouquins plus qu’à toute autre chose au monde. »

Au pincement de ses lèvres, Aziraphale devina que ce n’était pas ce qu’il aurait voulu dire et qu’il le regrettait déjà.

« Il y en avait un auquel je tenais plus que les autres. Celui-là était posé bien en évidence sur le comptoir quand je suis entré dans la nouvelle librairie. Enfin, l’ancienne reconstituée. Bref. C’est le seul qui reste de ma collection. » Il sourit. « Le petit sait tout de nous. »

« Le _Portrait de Dorian Gray »,_ devina Crowley avec perspicacité. Il dut lire la surprise dans le regard d’Aziraphale car il expliqua : « C’est le seul livre que tu ne m’as jamais laissé toucher. » Il laissa passer un temps. « Il te manque ? »

Était-ce un soupçon d’amertume dans sa voix ?

« Beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi _ce_ livre précisément ? »

« C’est grâce à lui qu’Oscar m’a aidé à comprendre une chose essentielle. Et dedans, il y avait des mots qui te sont destinés et qui attendent depuis longtemps. »

Aziraphale avait toujours cru qu’il serait nerveux quand ce jour arriverait, mais il était tout à fait calme.

Pendant des années, il avait étouffé ce qu’il ressentait. Il avait réussi à ne pas guetter de signes dans chaque geste et chaque phrase de Crowley. Sauf quelquefois, une faiblesse de fin de soirée, mais quand il s’en rendait compte, un simple sous-entendu sur l’heure tardive suffisait à faire partir Crowley et à éloigner la tentation. Il avait rempli ses missions, exécuté les ordres. Et même si s’occuper de l’Antéchrist n’en faisait pas partie, c’était toujours contrecarrer une manœuvre d’En-Bas, comme avait souligné Crowley. C’était le devoir de tout ange respectable.

Mais hier…

Hier, Crowley s’était rué dans la librairie en flammes pour le chercher, et il avait gardé la main de l’ange dans la sienne quand ils pensaient que c’était la fin.

Hier, Aziraphale avait admis qu’il pouvait faire ses propres choix. Il n’avait plus besoin de prétendre être un autre. Il était en paix avec qui il était.

« Je suis prêt, aujourd’hui », dit-il simplement.

Crowley était parfaitement immobile. Respirait-il, seulement ? Ses joues avaient pris une adorable couleur rouge, discrète, comme si elle n’était pas encore bien sûre d’avoir des raisons d’être là.

Du bout des doigts, Aziraphale toucha la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il ne la sortit pas. Il pouvait aussi bien dire tout cela de vive voix. Sa main regagna la table et glissa résolument vers celle de son ami.

Au milieu de Berkeley Square, un rossignol fit entendre son chant cristallin avant de s’envoler, joyeux, au-dessus de Londres.


End file.
